Another Friday Afternoon
by Xx-the 99th-xX
Summary: Maura is kidnapped by a strange lady in red pumps, whose only mission is to deliver the Doctor to a couple bent on having her as an asset on their 'team'. Based on S1E6. Eventual Rizzles! Enjoy!
1. Another Friday Afternoon

_I'm so sorry for this chapter guys! This prompt is from my own dreams and yes; I did enjoy the stupid ass dream enough to want to write it. _

_My song for this fic is Tom Odell – Can't Pretend._

"Another Friday afternoon, on another month of July, on another year of years."

Maura contemplated the idea that she was just living another day in the life of another million years; it sort of scared her that this was it. That she was just another atom in the ever-expanding universe, having none to meaningless purpose in the universe.

She then dejected the philosophical thoughts from her head as she took a sharp turn through the blinking left light as she turned she then decided to turn her music on.

She plugged in the phone charger into her car and pressed random on her blackberry.

"Love, I have wounds,  
Only you can mend,  
You can mend."

"Ugh," Maura slammed her pointer finger on the radio power button. She couldn't to hear another song that reminded her of her best friend. However, the mere simple act of turning the radio off made her wrap her thoughts tighter in Jane again when she couldn't help but notice as she looked through her rear view mirror about how 'Jane like' she felt in Jane's spare Boston Homicide baseball shirt she was wearing.

Maura took another left into the diamond parking lot. Part of her hated that she drove her Lexus to a baseball game, but another part of her realized how egotistical it felt that her only car _was_ a Lexus. She banished the thought and stepped out of her jet-black car and made her way towards the team benches.

The baseball field was a typical field with a 35-year-old rusting chain fence that hit a truly non-existent nostalgic feel in her. However, to the relief of the Doctor she noticed that the diamond was right beside a hill that stretched down the school field with a lovely line of tree's to sit under to match. She felt her own smile stretch further as she noticed Jane and Frost talking at the end of one of the benches, but she felt even giddier when she noticed a free spot beside Jane.

She slung her small backpack over her shoulders and ran towards the bench.

"Hey guys," she smiled inwardly loving how they - with all obviousness – all matched the same red jerseys they had always worn at ever baseball game.

"Dr. Isles! Remember when you wore that Red Swimsuit, hit a foul and then ran to first base. That was about a year ago?" Frost tried with quant obviousness to hold back his laugh.

Jane started to laugh to herself the memory but Maura felt deep embarrassment, "yes… And it was not a swimsuit it was…"

"Yes it was!" Jane recoiled as she continued to giggle.

Maura grunted from under her breath and then started to hunt down for the perfect spot under the tree's on the hill line ignoring everything they were laughing at.

"Shit… I forgot my water bottle!" Maura turned to notice Jane scrimmaged around for what appeared to be a long-lost bottle.

"I would say you can have mine, but you know how I feel about sharing mundane things like…"

"Yeah Maura I know, you're scared of Mono but," Frost started to laugh at this point.

"I'm not scared Jane. I'm just simply implying that one wouldn't want to catch Mono…" Maura paused a moment realizing her Google mouth as Jane put it, "sheesh, I'll just go buy you one then," she thought to herself how much trouble she would save by stopping.

With a smirk Jane handed her a 5 in hopes she would actually go get her a bottle from the corner store.

"You're so lucky there is a 7/11 right there," Maura didn't enjoy the fact she just gave herself up to Jane's bidding, but she didn't care either. It was simply a walk down the street.

…

Maura turned the corner from the 7/11 with 2 bottles of water in her hands.

"Augh, Help!"

Maura heard a faint grunt come from the alley she was about to pass. She stopped abruptly and tried to ration whether to keep walking or help whoever was in the alleyway. She sped up and looked down the grey street to find a woman crying over a man whose jacket was stained with blood.

"Do you need medical attention?" it was all she could muster before she dared down the path to a potential murder scene.

"Please, he's been stabbed!" she kept crying and flailing her arms around with blood all over her own body.

Maura with her doctoral instincts ran to his side but didn't dare touch him. He only had one stab wound from the looks of it and she herself didn't have her cell phone. She left her bag with Jane.

"Call 911, and tell them the Chief Medical Examiner is here with the wounded man," she sternly looked into the woman's red eyes who quickly nodded before examining the area around her.

There was no weapon around, but there were the looks of shredded scrap metal around the 3 of them. She knew not to touch him. If she did, not only would she endanger her own health to all sorts of tetanus, or whatever else was waiting to infect her or the other two.

"What's your name?" she asked in hopes to calm the half convulsing man down.

"Jeff," the woman replied after she hung up her own cell phone.

"Yours?" she asked the woman this time.

"Mallory," she kept crying and flailing around this time.

However, from the looks of the ladies' own bloody clothing hinted a sort of danger in Maura. There was way, way to much blood on her but she didn't seem to be hurt either. It was possible that she could have stabbed him and held his body hostage against the wall behind him. Maura looked up and the wall confirmed her theory. She inflicted the damage and now Maura realized she was in the midst of it all too.

The ambulance came at last. Two men came out of the ambulance only they both wore a black suit instead of scrubs and the stretcher had handcuffs dangling from the sides. Behind them was the tall of a black woman with bright red high heel pumps and a brief case. She wore a calm face that both scared the Doctor and mad her feel calm.

One of the men grabbed Maura by the wrist and pulled her up from beside the wounded man, "get up," was all she heard before she felt a needle stab into her right shoulder from the other man and her vision blurred.

_It's… it's… Diazepam? No, it's… it's like.. 4mg of Lorazepam maybe. Yes, lor…_

Maura crashed into the stretcher hard enough that when she would wake – if she woke – she would have severe bruising in her armpit and jaw line.

"Get her on the cart, and don't meddle around. We don't have all day," the woman demanded of the two men. They fuddled Maura onto the stretcher and clasped the handcuffs in place, leaving the now calm woman who called 911 to wave a wad of cash in her right hand to indicate that her job was clearly done to the woman in the car. Both the woman and the ambulance left the now dead man behind in the alleyway.

_Hey guys, I love Rizzoli and Isles too much to not make a multi chaptered fic for it. I plan on making this less than 10 chapters with each one obviously being longer. _


	2. Can't Pretend

_Tom Odell – Another Love_

_That's the song I listened to as I wrote it, in case yall didn't pick up on that : ) __So glad you guys clicked on next. After basically the first chap I am really only writing this for myself so if you guys like it then all the cookie points! Excuse my English and my stupid flipping from limited omniscience to a weird third person, I draw, not write fan fiction so if you find anything, don't hesitate to tell me. Ill fix it!_

It was sudden, and it was fast. Her heart raced as she shot herself up towards the ceiling. Her blood surged with the hormones responsible for the Flight or Fight but when she realized there was no immediate threat she started to relax. That relaxation quickly turned to fear when she realized the room she was lying in was a pure white 4x4 plain Jane room. She also noticed a glass of water beside her bed with a bottle of Motrin beside that. She took the bottle and opened it to see 2 pills inside.

"Scared I'll kill myself?" she asked herself and then plopped the pills back on the side table and took the water. She drank the glass full before she moved towards the wide window that shone lovely morning sunrays.

She stood looking out to see Boston before her. A part of her wanted to remember that she must have lived here or not, but another part of her told her she had always lived in this room for years and years. Her head was hurting and all she wanted was to go back to bed. She curled back up onto the mattress and fell back asleep.

…

She woke up the same way as she did before. Fear, relaxation, fear again and then the need to sleep. She didn't go back to bed, however; instead she searched the room for something. Something she couldn't put her finger on.

"Oh," she found her baseball uniform in the corner of the room on another white chair. Only there were words missing from the circle. She guessed that there must have lay something important to her, but she instead idly put the shirt on and enjoyed that there was a gun and just the words Boston on it. She took the pants from the chair and exchanged the white scrubs she wore for them. It felt comfortable, and it felt really expensive when she slipped them on. She also couldn't put her finger on what she felt about the pants. She wondered if it was a brand she used to like.

Regardless she turned to go towards the door on the other side of the room. Her hand clasped the cold metal but inevitably it was locked.

"Seriously, If you're going to keep me here at least let me know where I am being kept in!" her anger started to bout out again. She wasn't afraid this time. No, she was only angry. Angry that she couldn't remember what brand of pants she was wearing, angry about what the missing word on her shirt was, and angry about why she could see Boston from outside her window but couldn't figure out where in Boston she was.

Her heart thumped harder again and her anger surged further into her chest. She beat at the locked door and with each fist that crashed, more tears started to run from her eyes. She just wanted to go home, to go to work and to see her broken messed up family again.

"Open!" She spit angrily at the door. It was a mix of a deep husky voice, and mix of anger. _God, if only Korak or Frost were here. They would know what to do._

Maura slammed her bruising hand into the door again and this time her hand broke through a layer of the thin wood.

Maura stood back a few steps with even more anger proceeded to kick down the door. She lifted her leg, steadied it towards the area by the door handle and threw all her weight on her foot. The door broke open.

There were nurses rummaging around, half of them stopped to see the Medical Examiner's beet red face as she started to examine the situation in front of her. The other half too busy to look.

There were files and charts of who knows what sitting in messy stacks all over the laboratory. There's pill bottles, and machines with fancy lights flicking from all sides of the mass. Nothing like she's ever encountered in her years of medical training, and she hopes in her days of being stuck here in this odd office. There were white boards with different chemical mixtures of what Maura could tell was hormones, and the looks of hormones not yet found, or better yet, invented.

"Ms. Isles."

Maura heard a familiar voice and turned around to see the blond woman from the bar way back when she and…

She couldn't remember her own friend's name.

_Jake, Lake, Hike, Hike? No, that's not even a rhyming word._

"Ms. Isles?" in front of Maura was the same blond woman who plotted with that bar owner to kill her own wife so she could live with the other woman. God, the whole story behind that threw her for a loop but Maura internally cringed at her sight nonetheless. She couldn't stand what she did to her own wife let alone made someone else do it for her.

"It's Doctor Isles to you," Maura sneered to the ex-convict. Maura realized that she wasn't in jail in that moment, and Maura started to stumble back. There was a convict in front of her and she either wasn't dead on her autopsy table, nor was she wearing handcuffs in jail.

"Easy there," she stepped closer but Maura tried to grab at whatever she could get ahold of. Oh how she wished her… Friend? Now she couldn't even remember her friend's names... _Kor… Kask? Kaskit?_ _What the?_

Maura couldn't grab anything; instead she stumbled back into the wall of hooks with lab coats hanging from them. Her fear of the convict increased and even as a 36-year-old woman she still couldn't find the courage to face those women her own age. She always left these situations to other people.

"Don't touch me," Maura squeaked out. She felt tears welt in her eyes but she bit them down as hard as she could.

_Fuck, where's Jane when I need her! Jane? Jane who? Fuck Maura, remember!_

"I won't Doctor Isles. Here," the women held out a file with the name Isles down the side of the folder. She hesitated a moment and then quickly snatched the file from the dirty hands.

Slowly she opened the folder, inside was a single piece of paper that happened to be a plain toxicology report. Everything was normal; there wasn't a single trace of anything in her system.

"Really? You're pulling this on me, a doctor, really?" Maura shoved the folder back into the woman's hands and then started to process an escape plan in her head. She noticed 2 doors at the opposite ends of the rooms that said exit at the top of the doors for obvious fire escape reasons, but she couldn't make a run for it. There were too many lab techs and men in black suits standing around.

"Well, we were hoping that you could help us. Knowing that you're a doctor, we would love for your help!" she clasped her hands together and turned around abruptly, as if it was a sign that Maura was to follow her.

She took a leap of faith with the wench and followed the woman, but kept her feet steady as she walked.

"What? Why would I help you?" Maura's words hesitated with fear.

"Because you live here Maura, and since you've lived here for so long we thought you would finally help us out with the chores!" she clasped her hands together delightedly.

Maura felt the bull radiating off the convict. Maura hardly remembered living in this laboratory for more than what seemed like a few months. She still saw the faces of past loved ones in her memories, and she kept them there. Out of words way. Except she went along with what the convict was saying even if it made absolutely no sence. She hoped it would increase her chanced of finding an escape.

They quickly rounded a corner to the left where the world seemed to open up to the Doctor. There were 10x more windows in the walls than there was in that room she was just it. They rounded into a huge conference room where that same black lady in red pumps stood. Beside her was the blond from the bar staring out the window.

Maura was more than suspicious; she was in pure disgust and hatred for the 3 ladies.

"Maura! How nice of you to finally agree to our terms!" The other blond lady turned around and motioned for the other women to come closer.

She took a long kiss from the lady and then finally the two separated. The black woman turned away from the two in what seemed like disgust.

Maura slightly felt her pain because they were ethically murderers in nature, and not because they were gay. But then again, Maura just really hated people who broke the law.

"It's been a while Maura, it seems like just yesterday you were throwing a fit in your private office, telling us that you couldn't possibly help us!" the woman seemed to faint from her own words.

Maura started to back up towards the door but she hit a man in black behind her, he looked down upon her gruffly and pushed her forward from him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked angrily.

"Our eggs Maura!"

Maura's eyes widened when she made hasty connections between the two women and the laboratory. It did have an odd amount of paper stacks and techs busying along.

"You want me, a Medical Examiner, to combine your DNA right? SO you can have a child together, right?" Maura was really pissed now.

She stepped forward a few feet speaking through gritted teeth.

"Well, essentially that was the offer."

"Yes, essentially," and the two blonds looked at each other and then back to Maura.

"Not so fast. I'm not a geneticist; I have no idea how to even do that. I don't clone animals, I dissect human beings! I work for the Boston PD, so um, no. I can't combine your DNA into one egg. It's breaking about a dozen laws, and how did you even get out of jail?!"

Maura stepped another foot closer to the 3 women with questions pouring out of her head. The lady in pumps rushed to apply space between the angry Doctor and the couple.

"My name's Janice. I'm a geneticist, I was hired to help you Dr. Isles!" she said with a passionate voice.

OK, SO. This was a topic I chose because, for one. I just learned about it in school and I was curious, two, it's a worthy plot pusher in my mind. I mean lets get real, exactly how many stories have you read about things like this?! You can read about it up online actually. It's very cool the science!


	3. She's Not In It For The Money

_Here is chapter 3; it's taken me some time to write it._

_To those who are confused ~ Of course you don't get to learn about everything that's happening at this point in the story because of the point of view I'm writing it in. It's actually my __intention__ that I'm not explaining the story behind the convicts and why they are holding her hostage in this building. And have you ever watched Fringe? It's kind of like that lab that was secretly hidden in the sub-basement of the transnational corporation. Same goes to The X Files idea that Scully and Mulder don't ever understand why they are taken, and why the government does what they do. Same goes if you have ever read one of Charles Dickens novels. I just smashed the ideas together into my fic with my plot._

_Ok, enjoy if you still wish to read on! _

…

Maura wanted nothing of the blond convicts, she wanted nothing of Janice, and she wanted nothing to do with her being here in this god forsaken laboratory. Where she was being held - she still couldn't tell. It made her so much more nervous knowing that no matter how long she looked out her bedroom window towards the ants below she still couldn't figure out where in Boston she was, just that she was still safe in the city.

"Doctor, do you have an answer?" A gruff man with a 5 pm stubble barged into her room as she stood looking out her window. Below she noticed police cars, but couldn't recognize those who stepped out of them. She noticed a particular car full of people who stepped out and walked into the building in front of them - there was an older man with other gangly looking fellows who held brief cases and backpacks. They looked like students to her, only so young and foolish that they didn't understand the responsibilities they were going to face as adults. She only longed to be there on the streets, out in freedom with people like them and not being held hostage in a pure white room.

"No," she replied and turned back to the window.

"Too bad," he gruffly stated as he stalked up to Maura, grabbed her arm and half-dragged her to the door frame and out down the hallway to a room she didn't recognize.

"Ah, please," she grunted under her breath trying hard to mask the pain of her bicep being squeezed and knotted with the force of what felt like was a semi-truck. The way he angled his own arm made Maura limp over in pain and the cries from her mouth only scream louder and louder.

The man finally rounded his last corner and picked her up and pushed her into the room with a hard jab to the back. She felt the oncoming's of deep bruising around her bicep and possibly upper back. She thought this situation would go a lot smoother if she had an ice pack for her arm.

In this room where she was pushed inside, the walls were painted a fire engine red with silver shelves and wooden bookcases. The seemingly nice lady Janice was at her desk reading an open file folder with pictures and reports Maura couldn't make out.

"I'm sorry about the guard," she paused a moment and noticed the man behind her. With her eyes she seemed to send for the man away. She took a lingering stare at the doctor that made her feel more uncomfortable, "I read here that you are the… uhh… You're a."

"I," Maura paused a moment. She kept thinking about her past job but couldn't put her finger on the title she held. It was only yesterday that she was screaming about her job position at the two blond ladies, and now today she couldn't even remember who she worked for, "I work with dead people."

It wasn't a total lie, but if she couldn't remember, she couldn't remember. All of her memories were going away from her faster and faster and she could find no probably explanation as to why. Amnesia? No, she just couldn't explain it.

"Oh, yes ok," she nodded, "here please, sit down," Janice motioned towards the thick wooden chairs in front of her desk.

Maura took a step forward, "no thank-you. Uh, where are we then?"

"How do you mean?" she placed her folder neatly on her desk and then proceeded to clasp her hands together to show interest in Maura.

"I mean, where is this building located? The longer I look over the city, the more I can't reme…" Maura stumbled forward into one of the chairs hitting an already sensitive spot under her armpit.

Biting the tears away she turned around to see the same guard's fist balled up and eyes stinging over her own head and stabbing at Janice in front of her. Maura looked forward to the Janice now standing with evident anger across her face. She was confused; she was even more confused when she couldn't understand what she had said and how man in black had even heard her from behind the half-closed-door.

"You're here for a reason," the man stung at the both of them. He spit onto the tiles floor by the waste basket and proceeds to turn his back from the women to guard the door for the second time.

"Please, sit down," the lady insisted with a shaky breath. Even with all the hate building up in Maura's chest she rejected the offer again. "No," Maura stood up slowly grimacing at the pain radiating from her back and arms that had been hit.

It seemed to Maura that no one who even worked in the facility had seemed to hold any potion of power and authority than non-other than the two convicts and the guards who stood around watching everyone. It was peculiar to Maura, how this building was able to hold such an impressive facility but she was even more curious if the rest of the building had the same thing on each level.

The lady looked at Maura horrified with the decision to not sit; she picked up her case folder closed it shut and handed it to Maura was incredible anger.

"Look at it and reconsider your offer with the two women. You know you don't have a choice in the matter anyways," she told the Medical Examiner sternly. She practically pushed the folder into her hands and then sat back down, straitened her back and clicked her fingers onto her laptop keyboard.

Maura didn't understand how this lady Janice, was so kind the other day, but then became so cold so fast all because she wouldn't sit down in her office. She felt the cold folder in her hands and realized that maybe if she did agree to help the women with conception then she would get out of her situation faster. It was too soon to tell for she still - no matter how much she tried - didn't seem to remember learning about gene replication and replacement to such length than the lady in front of her probably knew. And it destroyed her when she realized that these two women were holding her here against her will for a science experiment she didn't even understand enough to care.

A hand slipped around her already forming bruise and squeezed harder than before.

"Augh!" Maura half-screamed as he pulled her down the hallway to another room she again didn't recognize.

A man in the room turned to see a bruised and battered Maura being held by the guard in the door frame. He waved his hand admissibly as if she was allowed to come in, but only the opposite occurred when she found herself being dragged back to her room this time. Maura could barely hold the folder in her hand as he shoved her hard towards the floor.

"That was the wrong answer you gave them, sweetheart. Better figure out the right one soon," Maura fell hard sending the folder's contents spewing all over the place. She only saw half of what had spit through her now blurry eyes full of tears. Turning to see the man she felt her own chest welt up in loneliness and deep pain.

She started to black out from the sudden fall and the last thing she remembered seeing was the guard closing the door behind her. *Click* and the door was locked.

…

It didn't take long for the limbs in her body to ache and scream the Doctor awake.

She collected herself from the floor and collected the folder contents not caring what each piece of paper and picture was being displayed to her for.

_Where am I, what the hell it going on?! _Maura felt herself start to fade in and out of consciousness again for the pain was too much for her to bear. She noticed a mirror by the side of the widow and so she scooted closer to it. Lifting her shirt over her head and slowly turning around she saw the mass of purple and green on her back.

_It looks like I'm being domestically abused_. She thought and the tears started to rush faster and faster. Slowly she lifted her arm to touch the wound of her bicep and felt the stung of her own touch.

"Sh, shit!" she whispered. Quickly she hears the door start to crack open. As fast as she could she threw her shirt back on and sheepishly ran to the back wall afraid to see the guard again.

It's only one of the blond ladies. Maura quickly notices behind her that what once were all the busy techs and other professionals are now mostly gone from the laboratory. There's just the remnant of papers and microscopes sitting waste on the table tops and it makes her curious. She quickly looks outside her window and realizes that it's almost night-time. From what she could tell, she had only encountered all of this in about a span of 2 days, and through those 2 days she never got so much as a glass of water every 2 hours.

"Do you want to see your work space? Or, are we just keeping you in here?" she asks a little too condescendingly.

"Fine, yes. Sure I will," Maura averts her eyes to the blonds feet and then back up to her face. She turns around and Maura sheepishly follows like a kid whose just switched schools mid semester.

She continues to follow the lady towards a set of 6 elevators. There are marble and soap stone carvings around all sides of each elevator with flowers that accentuate the look. A guard stops the lady from pressing the down button, but he flashes a wicked grin as he presses the down for her. The blond rolled her eyes and gave him a playful slap on the forearm.

"You know, my father owned this building back in the day. It was originally an office building, but then I took over it and converted it to half labs, half business building. Of course, the business aspect would be rented out to only cover out tracks and make a little extra cash from rent, right, Maura?" She bats a sour grin and gazes too longingly at the Doctor.

"It's Isles. Yes, I suppose so," Maura kept quite a moment, wiping the rest of her teary eyes as she thought about how to escape from this situation. She internally laughed when she realized that her escape could be as simple as pressing the main button the second the other lady walks out to the floor they were supposed to go to.

Maybe that plan was just too easy, and too stupid to try. She looked around the foyer and down the hall way to notice a change of the guard with the man by her room's door; the man by the elevator button seemed to want to say something about the change, but he tended to hold it back in.

The door opened to a grand elevator, "it's OK Joe, I think we will be fine," she pauses at the guard and looks Maura up and down. As if she was emphasizing how emotionally, and physically broken Maura was in that moment.

He flicks his eyes back at the Doctor and then to the blond and nods. He places his hands on the Taser on his belt and Maura felt a twinge of panic. Quickly as she came she walked into the elevator and took a swift look about the buttons. There were 51 floors, and she was on the 49th. The blond convict clicked for the 48th floor and the elevator doors closed.

_I will update this sooner or later. I have a lot of papers to do for school, so this will come second. I`m starting to think about my middle end and don`t even worry, rizzles and rizzle angst will come! It`s obviously going to take a chapter or two to finish Maura`s escape and trust me, the idea`s don`t come easily.. Don`t even worry about it, just enjoy the ride if you still like my fic! _


End file.
